Basho
|kana = バショウ |rōmaji = Bashō |name = Basho |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Kiuchi Hidenobu (1999) Tōru Nakane (2011) |english voice = Adam Hunter (1999) Jake Eberle (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Black |affiliation= Nostrade Family Kurapika Lazurus Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Hunter Bodyguard |type = Conjuration |abilities = Great Haiku |image gallery = yes}} Basho (バショウ, Bashō) is a Hunter from JapponHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 and one of the bodyguards working to protect Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance Basho normally appears bare-chested and he is very muscular with prominent abdominal muscles. He sports a pompadour and his mustache and sideburns are joined, similar to a Franz Josef style. Personality Basho has a casual attitude, and is rather outgoing and talkative. He also has some sense of humor, laughing off Kurapika's brutal request to never speak to him again. Although he is confident in himself, he can understand when he has no way of winning a confrontation. He believes that life should be lived to the fullest; however, he does not criticize Kurapika's willingness to forfeit his life for his cause, even if he does not agree with it. He has a habit of whistling when he is impressed. Plot Yorknew City arc Basho along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position, await within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the Butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss whom details the requirements of the position. The applicants are given a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. Basho notices Kurapika becomes pale after looking at the list, he tries to initiate a conversation with him going as far as to detail one of his previous employers sickest requests, but Kurapika stops him and requests he not talk to him. Basho then tries to open the door out of the room, but to no avail. The boss appears again on screen informing the applicants that a minimal requirement for the job is to be tough and to make it out of there alive. 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords charge through the door and start attacking the applicants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 When the armed assailants fire at the group Basho and Squala are left in disbelief witnessing Kurapika stopping the bullets with his chain. During the confrontation, Basho is confronted by two assailants wielding swords. So he punches one of them directly in the face and realizes what they really are. After Kurapika scopes the area from above a chandelier, he leaps down and restrains the applicant Tocino, threatening him with a pin shaped knife to stop the assailants. Tocino complies to Kurapika's demand and the assailants deflate into the ground. Basho claims he figured out the assailants were made of Nen after hitting them, but never guessed they were under the control of Tocino. After being told how Kurapika figured out it was him, Tocino introduces himself and hints at another plant in the room. So Kurapika uses his dowsing chain to figure out who is the plant and it leads to the applicant Squala. Squala defensively denies he's a plant, but the applicant Melody confirms he is by the sound of his heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Basho states since 2 out of the 5 applicants say Squala's a plant, he believes it has to be true. But Squala continues to deny he's a plant so Basho showcases his Hatsu Great Haiku, to interrogate everyone to figure out who the plant is and Squala finally admits he's a plant as well. However when Squala divulge any more crucial information, the final applicant Baise uses her Hatsu on Squala, making him reveal everything, making Kurapika and Basho fearful of her ability. Basho along with Melody, Baise, and Kurapika return to the mansion each with a body part from the data card and Basho choose to get the "Mummy's Right Hand of an Egyptian Tomb" and brought it to Dalzollene, whom officially hires the four as bodyguards. Dalzollene then instructs the group about their first job escorting their boss to the Hotel Beitacle located in Yorknew City. After instructing the group, Dalzollene leads them to their boss, a young girl. On August 31st Neon is picked up from the Ringon Airport and is driven in a car by Basho to Yorknew City with Kurapika beside him and with Neon and superior Dalzollene in back. While driving Basho and Kurapika talk about how Neon's father used her Hatsu to rise to power within the Mafia Community, and why they were hired to be her bodyguards is because her father is paranoid of losing her to jealous enemies he's made.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards what items they'll have to buy no matter what the cost and what each of their respective jobs will be during said auction. Basho was assigned to guard the back of the Auction house with Linssen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 After items and attendees in the Underground Auction go missing and the blame is put up on the Phantom Troupe,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 the Nostrade Family locate and arrive at the location where the Phantom Troupe were detained by a large number of the mafia community, but the member Uvogin massacres them all.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Witnessing Uvogin's brute strength, Basho believed they had no chance in winning against him. It's at that moment four Shadow Beasts appear before the group and confront Uvogin, but are annihilated him. This makes Kurapika want to confront them himself, making the bodyguards go into a panic as they try and stop him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 so Melody uses her Hatsu A Field In Spring to alleviate their anxiety. Although Kurapika regained his composure, he still insisted and managed to capture Uvogin with his Chain Jail Hatsu. With Uvogin captured, Basho drives back to Yorknew City with Linssen who notices a car is following them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Linssen however looses sight of the car after the remaining Shadow Beasts confront the car, so Basho continues to drive back to Yorknew City and participated in interrogating Uvogin about where the auction items and attendees were, but to no avail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 With Dalzollene presumed dead, after Uvogin was rescued by his Phantom Troupe allies. Basho along with the other Nostrade Bodyguards all agree that Kurapika should become the new head bodyguard, so he can contact and inform their real boss Light Nostrade of the situation at hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 When Light arrives in Yorknew and is brought up to date with the situation at hand, he thanks the bodyguards for their work and after he has his Daughter out of the picture, he divulges important information to the group about the Underground Auction, Shadow Beasts, and how the Ten Dons plan to deal with the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 That evening, Basho and Melody accompany Neon with her attendants on a small shopping trip at Ringon Airport. As Neon goes to use the restroom, Melody and Basho talk about Kurapika and Basho's dream. After Basho notes Neon has been in the restroom for a long period of time, her attendant Eliza checks up on her and comes to realize she's gone missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Melody then contacts Kurapika to inform him that her and Basho have lost sight of Neon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 After the rescheduled Underground Auction was held and Neon wakes up from her unconsciousness in a local hospital in Yorknew City, also now the proud owner a of a pair of Scarlet Eyes. Light thanks the bodyguards for all of their hard work and orders Melody and Basho to take her shopping the next day as well, much to their dismay. However both Basho and Melody appear worried for the well being of Kurapika as he leaves the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The next day Basho sits next to Squala, overseeing Neon admiring her new pair of Scarlet Eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Basho later goes on another shopping trip with Melody, Neon, and her attendants and is increasingly aggravated by Neon's shopping spree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Basho appears again at the Hunters Association's headquarters to participate in the New Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Dark Continent Expedition arc Basho is recruited by Kurapika to be hired by a Kakin prince as a bodyguard. He and Hanzo decide that Prince Tserriednich is not among the princes hiring, as only naive princes would use money as a reward. He is employed by Prince Momoze.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Abilities & Powers Basho has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that he successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. He is agile and endowed with quick reactions. He can also acquit himself well in a melee fight. He claims he has no need of Nen to defeat even armed men, as he proved against Shachmomo's puppets. Nen Basho is a Conjurer. He is skilled enough in Nen to recognize a Nen puppet upon hitting it. Trivia *Basho is likely named after Matsuo Basho, the famous Japanese poet. *Basho's 1999 Japanese voice actor Hidenobu Kiuchi, also plays Majitani in the 1999 anime adaption, and Franklin & Leech in the 2011 anime adaption. References Navigation fr:Bashô ru:Бащо Category:Hunter Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Mafia community